Such an amplifier is beneficial in having a wide passband as well as a low noise level and favourable values for the input and output impedances.
It is an object of the invention to improve the characteristic features of an amplifier that has separate outputs so that a considerable separation between the outputs is obtained, for example, for realising a mixer-separator which has a television output and a video recorder output.